The Embodiment of Death
by LelUCares
Summary: When Bongo Bongo broke free from his prison on the Well of Three Features, he was very pleased with the new misery covering the land and goes seeking for a new realm to domain. He doesn't need to search for too long. Using the theory of him as a dead Sheikah.


**The Emboidiment of Death**

"_A long time ago... There was a man in this very village who had an eye they said could see the truth! Now usually, you have to train your mind's eye most strenuously to actually see the truth... But this fella, no, they say he had a different way of doing things... His house stood where the well is now..._"

— Shikashi

* * *

Finally after who-knows-how-long, he was free again. Free to roam around the livings again. He felt a small hint of excitement. That seal was powerful indeed to keep a hold on him for so long, but that didn't stop him forever at the end.

Of course he received help from the outside, but only a little. He just needed to absorb a minuscule part of the extra misery that was now floating in the air of his former prison and then he was outside. The misery in the air was more intense than in the prison. Perfect. Just perfect.

Just as he crawled back to the surface, he sensed two living beings just in front of the hole. In one second he explored deeply their souls thanks to his still attached eye of truth and saw that each had a bright very old spirit that caused him pain.

One had a burning noble soul while the other had a one full of light and pureness now covered with some second-hand shadow magic.

Immediately he grabbed one of them, the poorly masked one with shadows (which happened to be the nearest one) and exanimate it quickly. As suspected, the light in the soul of the being would have hurt, no, even burn his appendage at the moment he touched it, but that same spell that disguised the soul acted as a cover for him.

After toying with it a couple of second more, he threw the being aside. It was a danger indeed, with that flawlessly soul, but with all the new and succulent pain, misery and darkness that the entire atmosphere carried around he felt somewhat confident. Maybe his powers weren't like they used to be (before he was sealed by that _fella_ he lost the half of them which never came back) but the ones he didn't lost where double powered now.

While he continued his escape from his long-time prison, he felt the other being reunite with the almost unconscious one. Crawling in a mass of shadows, he did a half turn around the houses and a nearly hill to get in front of those souls. Ready to wipe them out off the way. His way.

Facing the remaining treat (the soul with the burning feel) would be easier. Its soul was almost as old as the first one, weaker and not as protected. He believed that maybe he could steal its life while ramming it.

In a futile attempt to stop him in his barricade and protect the other being, the owner of the blazing soul put an object in the way. It was easy to trespass by him and soon he was passing the very being itself earning succulent cries of pain from it, while he tried to take its life with his cold appendages by force. He then felt a huge resistance and then a big deal of pain as soon as he reached the core of the being.

Maybe it held an old and somewhat misbalanced scent, but it had other four balanced entities in itself that clashed with him at the moment of touching that core. Those... _things_ attacked him and prevented the dead of their "owner's" life.

With a burning sensation in his left appendage he trespassed the being quickly. He didn't get angry or something, it was just mere luck what just happened so he immediately searched for a suitable new domain. He didn't have search too much.

On the south of the prison/well there was a suitable place, perfect for the beings just like him.

With a goal ahead he silently crawled to that place leaving the weakened beings back in their tracks. When he was stronger he would come back for those souls.

Passing now over another hill, he reached what looked like a graveyard.

The spirits in there were aware of his presence almost immediately. Some of them feared him, others ignored him, and there were the ones that followed him curious. But they all shared just one thing: They lamented loudly as he passed though. It was an eerie cold screech that could send chills down the spine and even freeze the blood in the veins of the living. A beautiful horror cacophony he thought.

Advancing further, he felt that, apart from those spirits, there was another being in there as well, but this one was very odd. Already dead but with the presence of a living one, waiting for something he didn't bothered to decipher though.

Again with the searching, he reached the final grave (in which, under it, a mausoleum full of vengeful spirits and demonic entities stood) of the graveyard, he started crawling up the stone wall desperate to reach his new domain.

Now, just in front of the glowing entrance of his would-be domain, he launched himself to pass it, just to be greeted with an utterly powerful cleaning spell designed to keep things out the place.

He was angry. He was about to return and destroy everything he could with his now frenzied flailing appendages until another living appeared behind him. It caked in a weird manner.

Sensing this new being, he saw it was full of ambition, with an unstoppable need of power and greed, shining blood red. Full of joy.

"I see you are free at least," the sound waves that new being produced let him know it was a male, a fully grown one. His voice was cold and full of arrogance. "and that this little dungeon caught your, well, eye."

He didn't respond, he stood in front of this new living man. The spirit of this male was horrible and full of power. Merciless.

Curious, he decided to listen to this being some more.

"How rude from me, my name is Ganondorf. King of the Gerudos and new ruler of Hyrule." he said while doing a little reverence. This Gerudo king sounded so self-confident. "It's normal that you couldn't surpass the seal, you're so weak and all."

That did it. How dare that male speak like that to him?! The Great Ghoul of Darkness? The King of the Death?

* * *

Just as the shadow was about to react, Ganondorf quickly looked for a way to get that ghost under his lines. He got something. "I'm not here to fight against you. Forgive my insolence, I just want to talk."

That seemed to please the monster for now.

"What I was really trying to say was that, because of your prolonged imprisonment, you still need to recuperate your full energies to corrupt and enter that place." he said.

Now the shadow stood in place. The Gerudo knew it was examining it. As soon as he was going to speak again something interrupted him.

"wh…y…y…ou…are…hhee…ree." the shadow snickered. It sounded like the pathetic lament of a tortured man using all his energies to talking in a wheezing manner. The new King then realized that that was the sound of the dead.

Without realizing it, Ganondorf felt chills in all his body but his mind kept focused. There was no need in showing his discomfort in front of the one he tries to gain.

_Time to go to the point._ he thought. "I told you before. I want to talk with you."

Now secure that he gained the monster's attention he confidently asked "I prefer talking with something I can see. Would you please show yourself to me?"

After some seconds of silence, the shadow started gaining a form. A rather human one, just _kind of_ disfigured. And shocking.

It was the figure of a putrid, tortured and very skinny young man compared to him. Its ribs could be seen under its grayish green skin full of blood stains and was almost nothing covering him, just an old and dirty blood stained piece of clothe barely covering its waist. It didn't have hands, just the arms. His legs were thin and weak and his foot were flat and without toes. In his torso was a Sheikah tattoo. His back was curved and with a hump, it was a horrible body. The one of true suffering, but his face was the worst of it: the jaw was gone, just the rotted gums and yellowish teeth remained.

His noise was no more, only the disgusting hole from where it was. It was bald and with a deformed head, like an egg. It didn't have ears and the flesh in the cheeks was attached to the bones. It didn't have one eye, so the empty socket was attached to the cheek. His only eye was completely red with a little orange pupil, a tear like tattoo under it.

Now he officially **was** disgusted, but he needed to see it in its real form. It was part of the plan, anyway.

* * *

The ghost saw how the man was sickened by his real appearance. Even if he tried to hide it completely he could still see it. Almost nothing escaped his eye of truth, after all.

"Wh..ere…y..ou…sh…aying." he spat.

Steeling himself, Ganondorf started his persuasion "As you can see, the land is now different than before." without waiting for a response he continued now moving around the room where the two were located but never daring to step closer to him. "Now is a suitable place for all of us. Full of pain and suffering."

He was saying grinning.

"Y...ou…morthal…don't…kno…w…no..thig…ab…hout…suf…fhering!" the monster hissed. It was true that he gained his body because he was now the figure of the damned, but most of the bruises in its body where his, made in him when he was still alive.

That was the only thing he could remember after his… reborn.

"Pardon me again." The Gerudo King grunted, with his pride under the floor as he gave another reverence. "I can't contradict the word of the Lord of the Damned in that, and that's why I'm here now before you."

Now he moved in front of the shadow.

"I'm here to offer you a deal. I let you in the Shadow Temple as the new ruler and you, in exchange, will subdue to my word and kill anybody who dares to enter here without my permission."

The ghost made a guttural noise as a laugh while arching his back more.

"N..oh…deal…" he said simply and thus he attacked covering itself in shadows again. He was now sick with this being presence. The Embodiment of Death and Suffering bind to a mere mortal?

As the Evil King saw the beast launch at him he smirked. _This makes things easier_.

With his now glowing left wrist –now in a punch– held in front of him. A powerful gold aura stopped the ramming monster as a shield for the man while launching the shadow beast back, making it crash with the sealed stone wounding it more and making it change back to his visible form.

"Now listen to me." dangerously said the Gerudo. "This is your last chance. Serve me or die. What's your choice, monster?" he felt very good being like himself once more.

Wounded by the shield and by the seal, the King of the Dead spoke "I…ac…cept." He couldn't believe that a _mortal_ could hurt him so easily.

"Good choice." coldly said Ganondorf and, with his still glowing wrist, he opened his palm in the direction of the grounded beast launching a dark beam hitting it.

He started writing and flailing around. He felt his body melt in the shadows as a foreign dark energy penetrated it.

While watching it struggle, Ganondorf couldn't help but smile widely. Now with that beast under control he would stop the kid for sure and, even if this creature lost, there was another bigger surprise waiting for him at the dessert.

As soon as the pain stuck it, now what he could feel was more power than before. As he looked at the direction of the man, he was gone now.

"Remember our deal, Bongo Bongo." only his disembodied voice remained, echoing all the way while the now not-glowing gate of the Shadow Temple made a _clack_ sound.

So the living flesh gave him a name at the end…

* * *

Now inside the temple, he felt like in home.

All of its architecture was almost like a paradise for him. It was just like crafted to suit him perfectly.

Descending extremely fast, he could feel the tormented souls, the evil demons and foul creatures that lived there, and he could even see lots of torturing devices.

He knew that the Gerudo did something to him, not only he increased his powers, but he did something else. He could felt it in his body.

After a minute or so descending, Bongo Bongo arrived to the master room in the temple –It was in the innermost part of his new domain. It consisted in a huge hall full of human bones in which it's only entrance and exit was from a hole very above.

In his new room, the monster decided to prove his new body.

After shipping back from the mass of shadow he felt himself grow bigger than before. Apparently he only needed one eye (he couldn't felt his empty socket); he found out that he didn't have a head anymore but just a neck with his new orange-red eye.

It had now two appendages in the form of big amputated hands and he lost all the way from his waist to his legs making him stay on a different "standing" position.

He tried to say anything but only a gagged sound was emitted. So, he couldn't speak now… well that made sense now that he didn't have a head in the first place...

Looking at himself with his still red eye of truth, he noticed that his new body was only conformed of comprised shadows in a sturdy body.

With some of his new powers, Bongo Bongo summoned a deep cold mist around the hall and created a poisonous green gas that roamed in the floor of the entire hall, covering the bones and making the spirits of the dead ones (still trapped on the temple) screech in the upper levels.

Even after noticing all those changes he still felt there was something missing. With his new hands he started to smack the floor, making a _Bong_ with _clack_ sounds around. _That was it!_

Now, with an idea on mind, he summoned a gigantic bongo drum –not big enough to cover all the length of the room but it still was very big.

With that done, he started to smack it with his two giant hands in two different tempos. With one was a fast, softer tempo but beating much harder at a slower tempo with the other one.

After some time playing with the drum he picked a different tempo. This time with a slow and softer tone while he "chanted" loudly enough to be heard in the entire temple, even at the entrance. His new domain.

After some seconds he heard a response from his new subjects, high pitched lament acting like a "chorus".

Now secure that the wandering spirits from the temple acknowledge him as their ruler, he continued chanting, while the tormented souls only could answer him back.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, the characters or places. Those are propertry of Shigeru Miyamoto, who is working along Nintendo.

However, the story's plot is mine. My mind threw it up after hearing the theme of the "Shadow Temple".

* * *

_(Before known as "Ensemble of Shadows")._

_Two stories in the same day… this can't be possible!_

_Anyway, this is my first time writing about Zelda. Still, I think this little one is a good piece. I really enjoyed writing it; probably because I left this idea here in my computer since who-knows-when and, today, when I saw it I just felt like finish it. And all this thanks to the temple's theme song! Lol!_

_This is my own interpretation in how Bongo Bongo becomes what it was in the game. I know some of you won't be with me but well… it still was fun to write. Criticism is much appreciated._

_Extra: In my story, the Sheikah who was Bongo Bongo got one of his eyes ripped from his eye socket to create the Lens of Truth._

_Edit (22/1/12): As a New-Year project I'm checking every story I've uploaded so far doing some maintenance (adding things, correcting others… that stuff). Old readers, hopeful you'll find this a little cleaner than the original version. :D_

_Tscüsch!_


End file.
